I'm On the Road...
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: It's about me, playing Pokémon Red... Through my Pidgey's point of view. If anyone would like me to do a sequel or goes-alongside to this with one of my other Pokémon, just ask.
1. Caught!

ImOnDaRoad_chp1

I'm On the Road...   
Chapter 1: Caught!

I glanced at this trainer. A girl, looked to be about 10 or so. Long maroonish red hair, decidedly spiky, a set of goggles for a headband. Three Pokéballs on her belt, two of them empty. Hadn't seen her around too often. No problem, I've faced new trainers before. Most of them are real idiots, just using stats lowering attacks like Leer or Growl instead of HP lowering ones like Tackle or Scratch. 

Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm a Pidgey. I live on Route 1, you know, the way from Pallet Town to Viridian City. When I was younger my parents, two Pidgeot, got captured by Team Rocket. 

Anyway, back to the battle. The girl opened her Pokédex at me. Aha, she must come from Pallet Town and gotten her Pokédex from Professor Oak. "****Pidgey, a bird Pokémon. This is one of the easiest birds to capture, a perfect way to test the beginning Pokémon trainer's skills." it reported. "Great." she muttered. Then she threw her Pokéball. "Veemon, I choose you!"   
I blinked at her. I've seen some odd Pokémon before, including a cross-breed between a Houndour and a Growlithe, but never one called Veemon. The Pokéball opened, revealing a Squirtle. Veemon must be his nickname. Oh well, if this girl wasn't too bright, I should be able to defeat her with no problem. 

"Veemon, Tackle attack!" she yelled. Her Squirtle headed at me in a quick rugby tackle. Uh oh, one of the smart ones. I stayed on the ground, I can't fly too well you know. I'm only level 2. Then I felt the impact. WHAM! Get the Pokémon trainer's licence number of the guy who hit me, I groggily thought. (I later learned that when she caught me, Veemon was level six. Eep...) I felt my HP being drained away slowly. I got back on my feet bravely and countered with a Gust attack. The girl was undaunted, gave me another Tackle and tossed an empty Pokéball at me. "Pokéball, GOOOOOO!!!" It opened up on me and I was pulled inside. I felt the ball wobble on the ground. Once, twice, then it stopped. Darn, I got captured.   
"YEAH!!!!!!!!" I heard the girl yell, picking up my Pokéball. "I CAUGHT PIDGEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then I felt her begin to pace up and down. "Let's see... What to call you?" she asked herself. "Oh, let's call you Hawkmon. Halsemon when you evolve, and Aquillamon when you evolve again. That fits quite nicely." So my name's Hawkmon. She must be one of the anime fans. I had no idea what those names meant, but they sounded okay. And I wouldn't be stuck with the same nickname my whole life either. She's cool. 


	2. Poképals

ImOnDaRoad_chp2

I'm On the Road...   
Chapter two: Poképals

I felt my new trainer walk through the long grass slowly. Then she suddenly halted. She must have encountered another wild Pokémon. "A Rattata!" I heard her cry, confirming my suspicions. "I choose you! HAWKMON!" she shouted, throwing my Pokéball. I fell onto the ground aimlessly. "Pidg, pidg, pidgey!" (What are you doing, I'm too weak to battle!) I yelled at her. "Don't worry, it's just to build up your experience! Return, Hawkmon! Go! Veemon!" she replied, sucking me back in. Okay, she's really smart. She must have studied the Pokémon Trainer's Handbook for years to get those types of strategies. And she can understand Pokémon speech too. 

From the sounds of it, 'Veemon' was able to weaken the Rattata enough for her to catch it. And apparently, she named it somethingmon too, Chumon. My trainer ran into Viridian City and into the Pokémon Center. 

"Hi Nurse Joy, can you please heal my Pokémon?" she asked, dumping all three Pokéballs onto the table. "Sure thing, Daisuke." the nurse replied. So that's my trainer's name. Daisuke. Then Nurse Joy probably glanced at the Pokéballs, coz the next thing she said was "Have you caught some new Pokémon, Daisuke? Last time you came in you only had your Squirtle, Veemon was it's name?" "Yup! I caught a level two Pidgey and a level two Rattata. Their nicknames are Hawkmon and Chumon, named after bird and mouse Digimon." Daisuke replied. Oh. So that's where our -mon names came from. What are Digimon though?   
Nurse Joy put our Pokéballs into some machine thing, a healing machine I learnt, as I felt my HP slowly recovering, till I was at full strength. _Ding, ding, dididing! _The machine sang. Our Pokéballs were removed from it and Daisuke put us back on her belt. "Thanks, Nurse Joy. Catcha later! Next time I come, I'll have more Pokémon." Daisuke said, walking out of the building. 

As soon as we were outside, she opened up all the Pokéballs. "Come on out, everybody!" Veemon scuttled up to her left shoulder, while I flew up to her right shoulder with some difficulty. Chumon ran up to Daisuke's head, stepping on Veemon's head on the way. "Squirtle, Squirtle!" it growled at the rat angrily. "Veemon! I just had you guys healed!" Daisuke scolded. Then she smiled a bit. "Come on you guys, let's go to the Poké Mart." "Pidg, Pidg, Piiiiid_gey_." (Sure, any time.) I agreed. "Squirtle Squirt." (I'm with you.) "Rrrrrrrrrrattata!" (Where ever you're going, I'm going.)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A few weeks later, as I type this on Daisuke's laptop, tapping the keyboard with my beak, I look at my reflection on the screen. Three weeks ago, I was a level two Pidgey, wild and free. Now, level 8 Pidgey, with a caring trainer and great PokéPals. I'm in Daisuke's party of six now, she also caught a Nidoran male, a Weedle and a Spearow. We're all level 8 now, and Weedle's evolved into Kakuna. We are no longer in Viridian City and training on Routes 1 and 23, but we're in Pewter City now, training in Viridian Forest for our big battle with Brock. We're all good friends, going along with Daisuke on her journey to be the world's greatest Pokémon master. I'll finish this short autobiography with a verse from one of Daisuke's favo(u)rite songs: 

_We've built a team_   
_And we've been training all day long_   
_We're on the road_   
_And getting strong_   
_Now here's the plan_   
_We're gonna head down to the forest_   
_Time to collect_   
_Some Pokémon...___

As of now I have only one thing left to say: I'm on the road... 


End file.
